El vagón de Rob (Infinity Train parodia)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Cuando Tulip cree que no podía haber un vagón más extraño como el vagón de flatulencias, en el siguiente se encuentra con un curioso mundo de locos. Parodia del piloto de Infinity train, la futura serie de CN del 2019.


_**Atención, este fic es un one shot , una parodia hacia una gran serie, tendrá lenguaje maduro, todo con fines de humor , bueno, ya que estás advertido,puedes seguir de largo.**_

* * *

 **El vagón de Rob**

 **(El tren infinito o el tren hacia infinito parodia)**

En un paisaje desértico inhóspito, en medio de todo ese lugar seco se encontraba una via, en ese preciso instante pasaba un tren de metal bastante extenso y titánico, parecido a esos que llevaban cargamento militar.

Pero este no era como esos trenes, sus vagones tenían mundos y ambientes distintos , si tal como leyeron, el origen y propósito de este tren era un total misterio.

Lo único que se sabía es que nuestra protagonista se encontraba atrapada en él y debía hallar un modo de largarse de ahí usando sus conocimientos, los que tenía, pues ella era una joven muy estudiosa, de cabello pelirrojo atado, Lentes, ropa colo verde , pantalón largo y una mochila, si, un típico atuendo de Nerd, pero se veía bien, su nombre era Tulip.

Ojalá y no lo traduzcan en tulipán, en fin, Tulip se encontraba en uno de los vagones resolviendo el misterio del momento, acompañado de un loco mini robot bipolar, alegre y a la vez depresivo, llamado One one.

Ella piensa que resolviendo los acertijos en cada vagón , estaría cada vez más cerca de su hogar, o tal vez ella haría eso por siempre, vamos, el nombre de la trama lo dice todo.

La pelirroja se quedaba observando su mano izquierda, la cual tenía marcada un número, el numero 53.

-No entiendo por qué no cambia, por qué sigue en mi mano- se preguntaba Tulip para sí misma.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Tulip?- preguntó el mino robot Glad one.

-yo debería preguntarse eso a ti, estuve en este tren una semana, tu estuviste aquí desde… siempre-

-Entonces debes entender que lo que buscas es una búsqueda sin fin que no terminará nunca- dijo Sad one.

"Es lo que el autor dijo, salame de metal"

-Oh, hay está esa voz de nuevo- dijo Tulip fastidiada.

-¡Ya dinos quien quieres y exijo respuestas! ¡por qué no nos ayudas!-

"Sólo cuando me vengas a buscar, colorada"

-¿buscarte en donde? ¿De qué hablas?-

Tulip esperó una respuesta de aquella voz pero esta jamás respondio, ella se cruzó de brazos molesta, esa voz se había manifestado desde el primer vagón y hasta no ha brindado nada útil.

-Típico- miró su mano.

-En cuanto a esto, los números son cualitativos, pero este no cambia, sólo se queda ahí sin hacer nada, es muy tonto, un tonto número-

De repente se le ocurrió una idea a Tulip.

-Eso es! Glad One, salta en aquella balanza-

-¡Deacuerdo!-

El mini robot obedece y salta sobre la balanza, una pelota sale de una compuerta de la pared del tren, esta va rodando hacia su destino, dando finalmente el acceso libre al siguiente vagón, otro acertijo resuelto, Tulip dio un salto en señal de triunfo.

-¡Si! –

Sad y Glad one se unieron volviendo a ser uno solo.

-Apuesto que el siguiente vagón será uno de Flatulencias-

-One one, haz dicho eso hace ocho vagones, es muy poco probable que haya uno-

Abrió la puerta hacia el otro vagón.

-Además, ustedes no tienen nariz ¿acaso podrían oler algo?

Como si el destino la hubiera escuchado, Tulip abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa aquel vagón si tenía puras flatulencias, las más repugnantes que sus fosas nasales hayan olido, ella rápidamente cruzó el vagón y salió de ahí asqueada , tomó todo el aire fresco que podía.

-Bueno, eso confirma que no tenemos nariz- dijo Glad one animado.

-¡Eso fue asqueroso! ¿Por qué existiría algo así?-

Ella suspiró antes ir al otro vagón.

-El siguiente será un vagón de eruptos- aseguraba Sad one.

-O el camino a casa-

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, en este vagón había gente, personas como ella, no parecían ser simulaciones ¿sería posible que hubiera llegado a casa al fin?

Había algo extraño en ese lugar, era un vecindario común, pero destrozado, había autos incendiados, graffitis escritos en todas partes, y el cielo estaba nublado a punto de llover, parecía uno de esos barrios inseguros y violentos que ella veía en los noticieros.

-¿Qué es este lugar? Debe ser mi mundo supongo-

-Pues suponés mal-

-Esa voz-

-Hola Tulip, que hacés colorada, finalmente nos conocemos-

Saludó el primer habitante, parecía ser un chico algo menor que ella (aún no sé la edad canónica de Tulip) cabello negro, remera azul, pantalón blanco corto, llevaba una corona y una capa de rey.

-Tú eras la voz-

-Sip, ese era yo, me llamo Rob pendeja, Rob soy shoo piba-

Tulip miraba a aquel extraño confundida.

-¿Por qué llevas una corona y capa?-

-Oh ¿te referís a esto? bueno, no es por presumir , ya que eso es de jotos, pero soy el rey de este lugar-

-Ya veo, ¿que es este lugar?-

-¿esperas un vagón con perros inteligentes al nivel de Hawkings? Pues no en esta parodia piba, estás en el vagón de Rob querida tulipán, lugar donde la diversión , revistas sucias y las bebidas alcohólicas siempre abundan-

Rob se dio la vuelta , extendió sus manos y llamó a sus súbditos.

-Oigan todos ¡hay faena nueva!-

-¿Qué?-

De la nada aparecieron muchos jóvenes, la mayoría parecía ser de la edad de Tulip, otros parecían tener la edad de Rob, algunos llevaban gorras, capucha, mascaras , antifaz, otros llevaban chaqueta de cuero con púas, gafas oscuras, otros con atuendo y cabello estilo punk.

Parecían ser lo que su madre describiría como jóvenes vagos y rebeldes, todos ellos se acercaron a Tulip, aunque ella se sintió intimidada al principio, pronto vió que todos ellos eran agradables, la saludaban con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa, presintió que no tenía nada que temer.

El chico interdimensional ofreció a Tulip llevarla por un recorrido.

-Este mundo alterno es como el paraíso, colorada, el jardín de edén para muchos como nosotros-

-Mi nombre es Tulip ¿y a que te refieres con Nosotros?-

-Jóvenes que quieren expresarse sin que ningún adulto lame escroto venga a aguarnos la joda, en el vagón de Rob existen lugares épicos de ensueño-

Decía Rob mientras le enseñaba a Tulip un lugar donde unos cuantos botes de basura con fuego en su interior.

-¿Y eso es?-

-La sala de quemadas, en este lugar quemamos todo lo que nos parezca aburrido, documentos, diplomas y libros, sobre todo libros-

Tulip observó como un par de jóvenes tiraban un inmensa cantidad libros en aquel cubo de basura en llamas avivadas y luego vitoreaban como si hubieran hecho una gran hazaña.

-Woohoo!-

La pelirroja de gafas frunció el ceño.

-Pero a mi me gustan los libros-

-….

-….

*Rob sonríe con nerviosismo*

-Eeeeeh prosigamos ¿si?-

Rob y Tulip seguían recorriendo el lugar hasta que llegaron a una zona de rampas, muchos adolescentes hacían maniobras peligrosas ya sean con bicicletas o motocicletas.

-No es peligroso? No se lastiman-

-Nah, tienen cuidado y si se lastiman para eso está el hilo y el aguja-

-….

-Ya sólo bromeaba, no ha habido heridos hasta hoy-

-Eso no quita las probabilidades-

Rob se enseñó a la pelirroja un rincón lleno de inodoros.

-Y este es el rincón del deshecho, donde uno puede defecar u orinar al aire libre-

-Ewww-

-Te acostumbrarás-

-Nunca de los nunca voy a hacer eso-

-jajaja eres tierna cuando te asqueas tulipán, puedo ver por qué les agradaste a los espectadores-

-Espera ¿Quiénes?-

-Ellos, los pinches lectores- dijo Rob apuntando con el dedo.

-No veo a nadie ahí Rob, Por cierto, he notado que este lugar siempre estuvo nublado desde que yo y One one llegamos ¿no hay días soleados?-

-No, siempre está nublado-

-¿Nunca ha llovido?-

-Nel, Nunca Jamás-

De repente , de la nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un rayo cayó sobre un muchacho transeúnte que estaba a sólo unos pasos de Tulip y Rob, el sujeto quedó vivo pero quemado y escupiendo humo.

Tulip quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y en shock.

-Eso si boluda, suelen caer algunos rayos de vez en cuando y tienes que tener mucho cuidado de ellos ¿marihuana? – ofreció el.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de Wtf.

-No gracias-

-Bien, y ese fue todo el recorrido turístico en este vagón que es mi reino ¿Qué les parece?-

-Oh es encantador- opinó Glad one.

-Sigo prefiriendo el vagón de Flatulencias- opinó Sad one.

-¿Enserio wey? Yo también amo ese vagón-

Tulip negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes tres son increíbles-

-¡CORRAN! ¡TODOS ENCUENTREN CUALQUIER CASA QUE VEAN!- gritaba un joven quien corría junto toda una estampida de jóvenes rebelde.

-Joder-

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Tulip.

-Una visita bastante desagradable y muy culera, andando-

El jaló a la pelirroja , corriendo hacia cualquier primer escondite que encuentren, Tulip miró hacia atrás, en los nubes grises se formaba una silueta negra , parecía ser un gigante con un enorme garrote.

Tulip se asustó y dejó que Rob la llevara a la primera casa que encontraron junto con otros habitantes de ese lugar.

Todos ellos se quedaron ahí en silencio esperando que aquel ente se fuera. Tulip no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella.

-La cana Tulip, no sé como pero un policía gigante que es re garka viene al vecindario a estropearnos la bendita joda y querer llevarse a alguno de los nuestros arrestado sin ningún motivo aparente, un constante dolor de ano para mi y mi reinado, hace que todos me cuestionen mi liderazgo-

-¿Desde cuando pasa esto?-

-No desde hace mucho, pero ya es molesto-

Pasaron unos minutos y aquella sombra del policía gigante en el cielo nublado había desaparecido.

-¿Creen que ya se haya ido?- preguntó uno de los súbditos.

Rob lo agarró del cuello y lo arrojó afuera de la casa.

-AAAHHHH! *impacto*

-Velo por ti mismo, qué te quedas preguntando ahí?-

Aquel adolescente a quien Rob arrojó afuera rápidamente se puso de pie, se cubrió el rostro y miró para todos lados.

-¿hmm? …¡Oigan! parece que no hay peligro hahaha :D

*Le cae un rayo*

-Auch

-No puede ser Rob- se quejó uno de los habitantes el cual era calvo.

-¿Y ahora qué pelado? – preguntó el con fastidio.

-Ya no se puede vivir así, dijiste que ibas a acabar con esa maldita gorra y no lo hiciste-

-No me rompas los huevos, ya te dije que lo haré!-

-¿Si? Cuando – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Ay vamos ¿tanto te afecta la situación estás apurando a tu maldito rey?-

-¡No pude mear ya que esa cosa se apareció de repente!-

-¡Hay un baño en la maldita casa! ¿lo olvidas?-

-¡Quiero divertirme y mear tranquilo Rob!-

-Y andá mear tarado!-

El calvo no dijo más, frunció el ceño y subio por las escaleras a encontrar el baño.

Rob negó con la cabeza.

-Pelado sorete, me va encontrar cualquier dia de estos-

Tulip notó que otros jóvenes que estaban escondidos junto a ellos también miraban molestos a Rob, El ni se inmutó.

-Oh vamos ¿quieren que resuelva el problema? Lo haré chicos, sólo denme tiempo-

-Ya te he hemos dado demasiado-

-Lo sé lo sé , mis pinches súbditos, es por eso que me decidí hacerlo ahora-

-¿Qué?- dijo Tulip sorprendida.

-Y la colorada esta me va a ayudar-

-Una vez más ¿Que? ¿acaso escuché bien? ¿cómo podría ayudarte yo a vencer a un gigante?-

-Oh vamos Tulip, tu tienes algo que acá no lo tiene nadie-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Inteligencia Tulip, tú eres alguien muy estudiosa, alguien que busca un buen futuro, no estar atrapada en este vagón o en este pinche tren que quien sabe para qué propósito existe-

-Aún así, no soy ni creo ser de esas personas que salvan o ayudan, sólo quiero resolver esto en mi mano y volver a casa, mi hogar-

La pelirroja mostró su mano enseñando aquel número brillante, Rob no se veía tan sorprendido con eso.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me hablabas en los vagones anteriores-

-Tal vez esto tenga que ver con ese número en tu mano ¿no lo has pensado?-

Tulip observó su mano durante un momento, el número no cambiaba, ella debía hacer que cambiara.

-No pierdes nada con intentar Tulip- animó Glad one.

*suspiro* -esto será aburrido- dijo Sad one en su típico tono deprimido.

-Bien! No se diga más ,andando-

Antes de eso, Rob tiró la capa y su corona al suelo, le prendió fuego, luego miró a sus súbditos.

-Muy bien hijos de perra, dejo a cargo de todo aquel bato en mi jodida ausencia- dijo Rob señalando con el dedo al uno que estaba comiendo de un bote de basura.

-¿Ah?-

-Ahora sí ,vámonos Tulip , y el robot que parece juguete japonés barato también-

(One one al unísono)

-¡No somos juguetes!-

Rob sonrió satisfecho de haber fastidiado a aquellos bichos.

El viaje fue interesante, Tulip contempló los hermosas montañas y campos de flores que había en las afueras de aquel gigantesco vecindario destrozado y vandalizado, le costaba creer que fuera al mismo lugar.

En los cielos, el pelinegro y la pelirroja contemplaron asombrados a una parvada de curiosas criaturas voladoras, unos conos de helados con alas.

-Un momento ¿desde cuándo los conos de helado vuelan?-

-Qué acabas de ver Colorada?-

-Si, pero…-

-Qué acabas de ver

-De acuerdo, es normal aquí, lo entiendo

-además recuerda que pasaste por un vagón de flatulencias, Ni el ogro shrek soportaría estar ahí-

-Es un buen punto-

Hasta ahora las conversación que tenía Tulip con aquel extraño chico llamado Rob era extrañamente agradable, siempre y cuando Rob no decía alguna tontería, grosería u ocurrencia sin sentido, De repente una gran sombra se cernió sobre ellos.

-¡Es la gorra! ¡Detrás de mi Colorada!-

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja y los dos mini robots, Rob lanzó bolas de fuego color verde contra el gigante.

-¿Puedes disparar fuego?-

-Puedo hacer eso entre otras cosas, las leyes de física y yo no somos muy compadres que digamos-

Los ataques de Rob no le provocaban ningún daño al gigante negro, de echo no parecía querer atacarlos, cosa que extrañó a la chica de las gafas.

-Un momento-

Tulip camina hacia el origen de la sombra de aquel supuesto policía gigante, al llegar resulta ser que solo era un pequeña figura de juguete atrapada en una telaraña cuya sombra era causada por una luz.

Ella despegó la figura y se la enseñó a Rob.

-Rob el policía gigante "aguafiestas" del que hablabas no era más que una proyección accidental-

-Dame eso-

Rob lanzó el muñequito al suelo y lo incineró con sus poderes de fuego.

-Hijueputa, ya no vas a joder a nadie vos-

Tulip se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, Rob elevó sus puños al aire en señal de triunfo.

-¡Si carajo! ¡hice boleta yo solo al gigante! :D-

-y yo no hice nada ¿verdad?-

-Bah, hiciste un poco-

-Jaja un poco?- dijo Tulip con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron hasta que de repente escucharon unos ruidos provenir de un lado del bosque, ellos se escondieron en los arbustos hasta ver el origen de los ruidos, al descubrirlo, no dieron crédito a lo que veían, una máquina con un rostro femenino humano, reparando una parte rasgada del lugar con dos de sus tentáculos metálicos, tenía muchos de ellos, parecía una especie de pulpo robótico espeluznante.

-Ay, tengo que dejar de fumarme esa porquería-

-No Rob, no se trata de eso, yo también estoy viendo esa cosa-

-Deberíamos saludar- sugirió Glad One separándose de Sad One saliendo del arbusto.

-No!

-Holaa!

La criatura reacciono disparando balazos a través de sus ojos, Tulip y Rob tuvieron que esconderse detrás de un árbol, para molestia del chico pelinegro.

-La conch* de tu hermana Glad One-

-¿Qué? era buena idea en su momento- se excusó el mini robot

-No importa, de todos modos quería romperle la jeta a alguien hoy, y encontré al indicado-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rob saltó de su escondite para atacar al robot.

-Rob ¡espera!- gritó Tulip.

-¡Te convertiré en chapa para techo de las villas desgraciada!-

Rob intentó a atacar pero la máquina lo atrapó con uno de sus tentáculos y lo estrelló contra el suelo de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco.

-AAAAAAHHH LA CONCHA DEL PATO!-

-Rob!-

La maquina soltó a Rob , lo arrojó, y centró su mirada en Tulip.

-Creo que lo mejor es correr, wiii- sugirió Glad One.

La pelirroja intentó escapar pero la máquina la acorraló con sus téntaculos.

-No me hagas daño!- imploró ella, para su sorpresa , ese rostro humano metálico habló.

-Vuelve a tu asiento-

-¿Ah?- Tulip cambió su expresión de miedo a una de confusión.

-¿De qué hablas?-

Antes de que esa robot dijera alguna respuesta, Rob apareció sobre su cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente , con una granada en mano.

\- Me diste alto bife pero te olvidaste del morfe-

El chico peli negro metió la granada dentro de las fauces metálicas de ese androide, la máquina se quitó a Rob de encima con sus tentáculos y huyó por aquel agujero en el "cielo" del vagón, minutos después se oyó una explosión.

-No creo que eso la haya matado, pero de que lo jodió, tenlo por seguro- garantizó el chico.

-Gracias por salvarme, Rob-

Se escuchó un sonido, Tulip miró su mano, para su alegría, el numero 59 había cambiado a 53, La puerta hacia el siguiente vagón se abrió, la pelirroja sonrió.

-¡Lo logré Rob! ¡cambié la enumeración!-

-Ah perfecto, bien por ti Colorada, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a mi hogar-

-Oh, dile a tus súbditos que lamento no poder despedirme adecuadamente-

-No , no me refería al vecindario de mi vagón, ya no es mi reino, me refería a mi OTRO hogar-

Tulip no comprendía, hasta que el chico con su mano en llamas abrió un portal, cosa que dejó boquiabierta a la pelirroja.

-¿Puedes crear un portal?-

-No, es el atajo al correo, claro que es un portal, soy de otra dimensión Tulip, voy de mundo en mundo, cuando quiero y cuando puedo-

-Tu podrías llevarme a casa!-

-Podría Tulip, pero no puedo-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-

-Observa-

Rob tomó de la mano a la pelirroja e intentó llevársela con él, pero era imposible, una fuerza impedía que Tulip se fuera por el portal, como si algo la jalara a quedarse en el tren infinito.

-¿Lo ves ahora? No puedo sacarte de acá y llevarte a tu casa, y es por ese número en tu mano, es eso lo que te tiene atada a este tren, quiere decir que solo podrás salir cuando resuelvas los acertijos de todos los vagones-

Tulip bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza, One One no pudieron evitar sentir pena por su compañera, aún así ella sonrió.

-Esta bien Rob, igual te lo agradezco-

-Animáte Tulip, yo sé que lo lograrás, quizás no será la última vez que nos veamos, además los altos poderes (cartoon network) ya le dieron luz verde a este Tren, otra razón por la que no te puedo sacar, en fin, nos vemos futura posible waifu-

El chico inter dimensional se despidió cerrando el portal, Tulip dio un suspiro antes de resignarse y irse al otro vagón, sin saber que otra experiencia le esperaría ahí, hasta que un pensamiento la invadio.

-¿Waifu? ¿Qué es eso?-

* * *

 **Jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado de esta parodia, en homenaje a la futura serie que está por venir Infinity train ,en este 2019, empieza la nueva era de las caricaturas del 2020 para arriba, espero que haya muchas caricaturas con buenas tramas llamativas.**

 **Rob es un personaje que rompe la cuarta pared, hace referencias (la mayoría al fandom) él es un friki adicto a las waifus, hentai, Rule 34, parodiando a aquellos exagerados de los fandoms, el tiene el poder de crear portales y entrar a mundos alternos de todas las caricaturas conocidas. (y tiene poderes adsurdos de caricatura al estar en esos universos)**

 **Estos son las otras parodias donde Rob aparece:**

 **-Star vs las fuerzas de Rob (debut)**

 **-Un chico diez chicas y Rob**

 **-La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob**

 **-Rob visita grojband**

 **-Rob en el dulce reino**

 **-Rob contra Black hat**

 **Y habrán más parodias de toda serie de donde vino esta y sus referencias a fandoms los, saludos fandom de Infinity train, ya tengo ganas de que empiece, feliz y prospero año nuevo.**


End file.
